


Not Broken

by KoraNoKage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aromantic Reader, Drabble, F/M, because the author is aro, i like my taichis with emotions, this from my own experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraNoKage/pseuds/KoraNoKage
Summary: Something she had to hear from him.





	Not Broken

“Were you- were you ever in love with me?” Taichi’s hesitant voice cut through the silence of the room. 

“No.”

“...I’m sorry.”

“I should be the one saying that Taichi.” 

Taichi closed his eyes, bowing his head. Taking a deep breath, he looked back into your eyes, bringing a hand to cup your face. He smiled, weakly, brushing away the few tears that escaped you.

“I knew what I was getting myself into when I asked you out. I don’t regret it for a moment but I still- I still want you with me. I’m selfish I guess.” 

His smile didn’t have a touch of humor, even as he laughed. 

“I want you to stay.”

“But you’re going to be hurt because of me.”

Taichi put his forehead on you, closing his eyes. 

“You don’t hate spending time with me though right?”

“No.”

“Then we can stay together?”

“I do like being with you, and being close to you. I just don’t…”

“And you never will, I’ve made my peace with that.”

“Taichi…” 

He pressed his lips to yours, a chaste kiss before pulling back. 

“It’s okay, you’re okay, you’re not broken because of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I would love to expand this. Leave a comment and stuff if you think I should continue hah. Hope you liked this little piece


End file.
